gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Enjin
}} Enjin (enʒɪn) is an eon-automaton which has awaken from a deep slumber counting centuries, presumably having been created during a long forgotten era. It is unclear why the bot has been re-activated so randomly, as it has no memory of its heritage or purpose. Appearance To be added. Personality Enjin is a perfect example of a machine trying to mimic a human being, more or less successfully. The automaton refers to themselves in third person exclusively, without ever explaining why. ... Every now and then, unfitting giggling fits or incomprehensible gibberish can be heard from them. While the words are spoken in common tongue, they will, without any warning, begin to either sputter seemingly topic-unrelated nonsense or even become mildly aggressive in tone, accompanied by their runes changing hue to an alarming red tone. Just seconds after, the bot will act like nothing has happened. They explain the giggling as not being aware when it is appropriate to display humor, however, if the odd behavior is a malfunction or not is unclear. Abilities Solar charge Enjin appears to collect energy from sunlight similar to a solar panel while retreated into sleep mode. While they can go several days without having to be recharged, they prefer to collect energy when possible to avoid unexpected shutdowns. While moonlight provides energy in small doses, it is not enough for the automaton to deem "sleep" a necessity, meaning they are awake during nighttime. Charged punch For combat, Enjin is capable of charging energy into their fists, which can be shot as projectile and display a devastating impact upon surfaces. As they are literally throwing their hands, however, the skill takes several minutes to be reused. Enjin prefers it to break things rather than hurt others. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Robust armor plate → �� Outdated infrastructure → Since Enjin's technology is heavily outdated for tackling obstacles of the present, they often need to be assisted with receiving upgrades to adapt, in order to cross certain terrain, be educated on modern terminology and science, or simply to avoid malfunctions. This problem leads the bot to consistently surprise random passengers with the no-win, no-fun, no-ask side quest to assist them in their unfortunate state! You can say no, but chances are that Enjin will just follow someone around until the bot received the needed item or upgrade. After all, they are in no rush to get anywhere. �� Immobility → As Enjin lacks joints such as knees, they can not climb uneven structures and can merely scale stairs or ledges by troublesome hopping achieved through short power boosts on their feet. Which unfortunately seems to have a ridiculously inconvenient period of cooldowns in between each charge. Their general strange form also blocks them from entering narrow paths, push through crowds without running against others, or fully fitting on a regular sized wooden chair. �� Overheating → Like any robotic construction that is powered on a constant basis, Enjin can overheat, which comes with symptoms of a common flu. In order to cool off they like to sit inside a pool of water or directly on top of an ice block if the circumstances allow it. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ While Enjin can be manually shut down, the procedure is not equal to killing them, as they can be rebooted at any given point. ★ Anything given to them by strangers is a gift. They will hold on to the most random items out of gratitude, but do not seem to mind much when they end up lost. For example, if you hand them any piece of cloth, they will wear it as a neckerchief or headdress for at least a week. ★ Although one may expect it, Enjin does not seem to be bothered by electrical pulses. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Non-binary characters